gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Opuscoli di Emma Pillsbury
Emma Pillsbury, consulente scolastica al William McKinley High School spesso utilizza degli opuscoli per informare i ragazzi su diverse tematiche che riguardano i problemi relativi alla loro età, situazioni problematiche, malattie in cui possono venire a trovarsi e consigli per risolverle. Grazie alla sua fantasia e attenzione ai problemi dei ragazzi Emma crea diversi opuscoli che le fanno vincere la cattedra di Insegnante di ruolo (L'insegnante di spagnolo). Prima Stagione La strada per il successo *''So you like throwing up'' (Così ti piace rimettere) Emma sorprende Rachel in bagno mentre tenta di vomitare e la convoca nel suo ufficio per parlare dei disturbi alimentari. La ragazza confessa di volerlo fare per assomigliare alla cheerleader Quinn Fabray perchè il ragazzo che le piace è attratto da ragazze come lei. Dopo aver appurato che Rachel non è bulimica Emma le propone di trovare interessi comuni al ragazzo che le interessa, per farsi vedere sotto una luce diversa, aumentando così le chance di essere notata. Seconda Stagione Tornare in cima *''I am too depressed to even open this pamphlet'' (Sono troppo depressa anche per aprire questo opuscolo) Sue è depressa dopo che ha perso il campionato regionale dei Cheerios e minaccia di togliersi la vita. Emma le propone di presenziare alle attività del Glee sfruttando il potere antidepressivo della musica. Terza Stagione Il pianoforte viola *''Me and my hag'' (Io e la mia frociarola) Kurt e Rachel si presentano dalla Signorina Pillsbury per dirle che vogliono fare insieme l'audizione alla Juilliard. Lei prima scherza sul fatto che loro sono l'unica combinazione di coppia che manca al Glee, poi gli rivela che la Juilliard non ha un dipartimento musical e consiglia loro la NYADA. Sì/No *''Dying alone'' (Morire da soli) *''Happily never after'' (Felicemente Giammai) *''So you are a spinster'' (Quindi sei una zitella) Emma prende coraggio e propone a Will di sposarlo ma lui tentenna e le chiede se sarà in grado di gestire con la sua malattia la casa ed eventuali futuri bambini. Amareggiata dal risvolto che ha preso la discussione gli chiede di riflettere su ciò che realmente vuole dalla loro relazione. Quando ormai pensa, guardando alcuni opuscoli, che rimarrà zitella e morira da sola Emma viene piacevolmente interrotta da Will che la invita a seguirla per mostrarle una sorpresa. L'insegnante di spagnolo *''So you're a two-timin'ho'' (Sei una doppiogiochista birbona) *''So you're dating a two-timin'ho'' (Esci con una doppiogiochista birbona) *''Please don't hog my fiance's nog'' (Vorrei non avessi chiesto i gameti del mio fidanzato) *''Performance anxiety...It's not just for teenage boys'' (Ansia da prestazione...non è solo roba da adolescenti) *''No insurance, no problem: How to give yourself stitches'' (Niente assicurazione: mettiti i punti da solo) *''Taint misbehavin''' (Pacchi senza macchia) *''So you were a jerk to your fiance”'' (Hai trattato male la tua fidanzata) *''Congratulations I love you'' (Congratulazioni ti amo) Addio, Whitney *''Princess DI: why I can't stop crying'' (Principessa Diana: perchè continuo a piangere) *''Say sorry with a song'' (Scusati con una canzone) Le Nazionali *''When it's finally time to have intercourse'' (Quando è finalmente ora di avere un rapporto) Il professor Schuester va nell'ufficio di Emma e trova sulla scrivania un' orchidea e un opuscolo che rivela come la sua fidanzata intenda premiarlo per la vittoria appena conseguita e lei che lo ha appena raggiunto lo guarda sorridendogli maliziosamente. Quarta Stagione Britney 2.0 (EP) *''So you look like crep'' Brittany è depressa, ha perso la sua identità perchè è stata cacciata dai Cheerios, Santana è lontana e rischia di perdere l'anno e non diplomarsi. Emma e Will, insieme al Glee, le danno una mano. Una vera Diva *''So she moved in with someone else...ouch'' *''You won't be alone forever...probably!'' Finn ha scoperto che Rachel non è più single ed Emma gli consiglia di rimettersi in gioco.Il ragazzo non si sente pronto ma la ringrazia dicendo che lei è l'unica persona che riesce a tirarlo su e che Will è un uomo fortunato. Quinta Stagione The Quarterback *''It's not all about you'' *''When to stop talking'' *''What, I am callous?'' Galleria Emma pamphlets.jpg|La strada per il successo-Per Rachel The Quarterback.png|The Quarterback-Per Tina Una vera diva- Per Finn.png|Una vera diva-Per Finn Addio, Whitney.jpg|Addio, Whitney-Per Klaine Il pianoforte viola.png|Il pianoforte viola-Per Rachel & Kurt Sì,No.jpg|Sì/No-Per se stessa en:Emma's Phamplets es:Folletos de Emma Categoria:Altro